Jedi Stories
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: A Star Wars story 60 years before A New Hope 30 years before Phantom Menace about how the Sith came back and Palpatine's, Amidala's, and the Skywalker in that timeframe. Also, the mystery of Planet X is being looked at as well as a plan for the Maurde
1. Explanations

Jedi Stories: episode #1 Explanations

**Jedi Stories: episode #1 Explanations**

     Previously: In a certain line of family, there is a man named Lowdun Skywalker.  There was also  another separate family.  Now this other, separate Family included a man named John Jedi and his wife.  Now John Jedi was descended from the first kind and queen in the galaxy.  This story takes place back in the day and Age of the Jedi Knights.  They had been around for almost  couple thousand years, but not quite.  Most everyone was good in this day and age.  Except a band of stupid people who called themselves the maurders.  The Maurders are living on basically just one Planet called The Maurder Base.  They are in search of something they once heard in a Legend.  Information that if  obtained could bring the destruction of the Republic (The system of government that was galaxy-wide, except the Maurders who owned one small sector.)  So this information must be kept from them...or dire consequences might result.

     Until next time!  Stay tuned for a piece of paper nearest you.


	2. The Order of the Sith

Jedi Stories: episode #2 The Order of the Sith

Jedi Stories:episode #2 The Order of the Sith

Just so you know, this story opens with a flashback from about 2 weeks before the initial start of Jedi Stories.

**A shadow figure can be seen.(Who's identity will be revealed to you later).It is a man. This shadow moves cautiously as he inches forward.He is not uneager…but he knows what the consequences would be if he were caught.**

**"Good, there is no sign of anyone," he says after he looks around.**

**He fails to notices a small glint that would signify tools of digging in an area that he overlooks, so intent is he on finding what he came for.This shadow kicks at charred pebble in his path.**

**"These stupid crumbly rocks!"He says grumpily.**

**"Now where is it?"**

**Suddenly he catches sight of something that brightens up his face.**

**"Ah, the cave…that means…." **

**He heads in the direction of the cave he notices something.It's a little black book.A black-gloved hand greedily grabs for it.The title can now be seen…it is entitled, "The Sith Order."It's leather-bound and has gold letters giving the title.**

**"I do believe that this is it!" he screams excitedly.**

**He reads a few pages and become engrossed in it.**

**"This contains the Evil Ones thoughts, ideas, and secrets."**

**He snatches the book up as he realizes he may have spent too long there.**

**"So they were the Sisth…." **

**Rumors were all over the galaxy about the extinct Sith.Everyone knew about them.HE had learned about their journal and went off in search of it…. and had now found it. AS he spins around, he comes face to face with another man.This about freaks him out.**

**Then he turns red and yells, "just what do you think you are doing?" **

**The other man, who happens to be a Jedi Knight, says calmly, "I'm the one that should be asking you that." **

**"You followed me, didn't you," demands the Shadow.**

**"Yes," admits the Jedi, "and I'm glad I did."**

**"Well I'm not."**

**The Jedi kind of laughs at that.Now this Jedi's name happens to be Frey Corta.HE is around 60…so he is not young.The Shadow glares at him angrily.HE hurriedly searches for something to say…some kind of threat.**

**After thinking a minute he says, "I know you.You're Frey Corta!I also know about your family.I know you have a son named Brax and a wife named Alice.To assure that you don't cause any trouble, my allies will see to it that they are captured and held prisoners.IF you leak one word about me, your family will be killed.I will personally oversee it." **

**Frey knows that this Shadow is too powerful for him to take down alone.Suddenly 30 of the shadow's ally's run toward Frey.Frey can do nothing.They quickly tie Frey's hands and take him back to their ship. **

**Frey says as they are moving along, "Just what do you think you're going to do with me?"**

**The Shadow says, "You'll be sold as a slave on Adleraan.I know it's the capital, but if you're smart you won't say anything." **

**Half of the shadow's followers had let after the threat was made.They had gone to Clay Hill and had already collected Frey's family.ClayHilll is the planet Frey's from and is one planet the other way from the Planet they're on now.(So Clay Hill is not in Maurder Territory, but the planet they're on now is.)The shadow digs out a hologram of his wife and son being captured and forces Frey to watch.They leave the planet and just about ten minutes after, an orange ship shows up.Had the Shadow and his men not left so soon, they would have seen this.Anyway, Frey is sold to a family on Alderaan…Until next time!**


	3. The Apprentice and a Friendship

Jedi Stories: episode #3 The Apprentice and a Friendship

Jedi Stories:episode #3 The Apprentice and a Friendship

Previously:A shadow has obtained a special book…it is the journal of the extinct Sith!Frey Corta caught him in action and the Shadow has confiscated something dear to Frey…his family.He also has gone and sold Frey to someone on Alderaan.

Now, two weeks later Frey is standing at the bottom of a large estate.The person who had purchased Frey was Alex Skywalker.Alex had decided to buy Frey because he knew that it would be the best thing for Frey.If someone else bought him, they might beat him and treat him horribly.He had no way of knowing that Frey had not previously been a slave and Alex wanted to set him free.He had given Frey the conditions:that Frey must stay and be a servant to the Skywalker family.Frey would receive good food, warm shelter, and good clothing…along with pay.Of course the pay wouldn't be the greatest, but it would be enough to survive on.Another word about Frey's family.Yes, Frey is 60 and Brax is about 20.Frey kind of had his son at a late age. Anyway, Frey was currently stacking boxes and crates for Alex when there is a large clatter.It's Elliot, Alex's older son. 

"Oh great," thinks Frey."Here he comes again." 

Now even though Alex was taking care of Frey, he didn't really consider Alex a friend, Frey technically had no friends now, and Elliot is brutally mean to Frey when Alex isn't around.Frey didn't really know Lowdun (Alex's younger son) very well, in fact he'd only caught a couple glimpses of the guy, but Frey assumed that he would be the same way.Frey wished that he had someone, a friend that he could trust to tell the Shadow's secret to. But Frey knew no one the he could tell. Frey sighed as suddenly Elliot ran at him.He knocked over a couple of piles that Frey had so carefully arranged.

"Watch out Slave!Oops, I forgot…servant I mean.You just watch yourself around here and stay out of my way!I don't want a lice-infested scum (servant) in the same room with me.Now move so I can get to my tools."

Frey makes an effort, but isn't quite fast enough and ends up tripping over the pile that Elliot knocked over.Frey grabs Elliot for balance.Elliot glares at him angrily and punches Frey so hard that he falls to the ground.

"Apologize for touching me!" 

"I'm sorry for touching you," says Frey. 

"You better be, old man!In fact, I am a gentleman…get down on your knees and say it."

"What?" exclaims Frey.

"Get down on your knees, Sewer Rat." 

Frey sees no other way out of it, so he does as was asked of him.

"I'm sorry, Apprentice Elliot for touching you." 

"My correct title is Apprentice Elliot." 

"I'm sorry, Apprentice Elliot, for touching you." 

Elliot gets this smirk on his face and goes for the bucket of dirty water that's used for cleaning animal stalls with and dumps it on the surprised Frey's head. 

"And be thankful that I was lenient." 

Elliot goes back through the door in which he came.Another person comes out from the opposite door.It's Lowdun.

Frey thinks, "No, not AGAIN!I can't take another humiliation."

But to Frey's surprise, Lowdun didn't act like his brother at all.He rushed over to Frey to help him to his feet.Frey was not expecting this at all. 

"I'm sorry my brother did that to you!I've been trying to talk to you because you seem lonely and Elliot has no right to treat you that way!Here, I'll help you clean off.You can use the shower at my time…I'm running kind of late as it is.I just wanted to let you know that I cared about you.I think it's awful what my brother did to you.I overheard the whole thing.I could do nothing about it because he treats me the same way…well less brutal, but he's still not nice to me.He's a selfish hog."

Frey sees hope in this and says to Lowdun, "We will talk again sometime.I'll need you to help me get my family back." 

Lowdun looks at him quizzically, but Frey says no more.He knows he risked a lot by just saying that…if the Shadow were to find out…well let us not continue that thought.Lowdun glances at his watch and is alarmed that he only has about 15 minutes if he wants to see that Force card….

Until next time!


	4. A discovery

**Jedi Stories:episode #4 A discovery**

****Previously:Elliot has just proved how mean and ruthless he can be to poor Frey. But Lowdun has made a gesture of friendship toward Frey…one that could make them become close friends.

Lowdun knew there was something special about his Force.He knew it from the look on his teacher's face.His teacher was a strange sort.A little short green creature named Yoda.Yoda had taught at this school for nearly 750 years now.The class he was in was in learning how to become a Jedi Knight.So Lowdun went and asked his father about the Force.Since it was known that the Force was supposed to be taught through school, and Lowdun attended the Jedi Academy, and the instructors there only wanted them to learn from the school.You see they don't want perspective students to pick up bad habits or ideas from elsewhere.No one taught or even mentioned the subject to their children.So when Lowdun went and asked his father about it, he would not tell him.Lowdun was disappointed, but happy to go to school the next day.Lowdun had only one sibling and that sibling was like 5 years older than he was.His brother was a Jedi Apprentice, but there was something Lowdun didn't like about him, but just couldn't put his finger on it.He went to go talk to his brother and the following is what happened:Lowdun went and knocked on his brother's door.

"What is it you want?"In an annoyed voice asked Elliot (the name of his brother.)

"Can I come in?" asked Lowdun. 

"I guess.I don't think I could stop you."

"You're right, I don't think you could."Lowdun said as he entered the room.

"This is the last day I have to put up with you anyway," said Elliot. 

"What?" asked Lowdun. 

"Guess what, I'm leaving.I'm never coming back and I'm glad!I'm going off and joining the maurders!"

"You can't do that!" cried Lowdun. 

"Oh, I can't can I?Well you just wait and see!"

"Is there something special about your or my force?" 

"Why do you ask that you dim-witted brother?But, no nothing special about it."

"Oh," said Lowdun as he was preparing how he would word the next issue."But that is not what I came here to discuss…not my main topic."

He pauses to get a reaction from his brother.Elliot just looks at him kind of funny.

Lowdun continues, "Frey is what I came here to discuss." 

"Frey?Frey?That stupid servant?" 

"Frey is not stupid!He is a great man!I am good at telling these things.I don't like the way you treat him.Please stop beating on him!You have no right to be treating him that way!" 

Elliot gets red hot."So you were listening?!"

"How could I not be…a person could hear you ten miles away.And you know what, I'm telling dad."

"Go ahead. He can't do anything to me.I'll be gone soon and it won't matter."

"But Frey is as person…with feelings just like you and me." 

Elliot is no longer listening and storms out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he can.Then he goes over to Frey and shoves him over against the trash to spite both him, and Lowdun.When Elliot had gone off to go see some of his friends (he thought he was kidding about the joining the Maurder part.)Lowdun ceased the opportunity to search Elliot's things.He was looking for a specific something.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Lowdun when he found what he was looking for.

He held up to the light as so he could see it better. It was a little note card with a number scratched on it.-12.He knew it was his brother's level of Force and knew his must be close to it.Then he checked his watch and saw that if he didn't hurry up he would be late for school.He had his Jedi class first period and knew that Yoda would not approve of him being late.He lived on Alderaan at the time and was somewhat happy for it.As he arrived at school, Yoda was in the midst of just about starting class when Lowdun rushed in.Yoda opened his mouth and was about to call him tardy, but Lowdun informed him that the bell had not yet rung. Yoda explained the Force Scale and the midi-cholorian scale to his class, saying that the Force Scale is opposite of the number scale.He said the - sign was not a negative sign, but the symbol of the Force.-14 is the strongest Force and 0 means no Force.The Midi-Cholorian is another way…the midi-cholorian count.It uses no Force symbol. He also explained that they would be checking their Force levels in a minute, but he side he must warn his students about something. 

"You people are all gifted with the Force, but is a privilege to use it.Such actions as siding with the Maurders will make you lose your power.I'm serious.If something like that were to happen, you would lose your Force forever.It is a fact that is clearly stated on Dyrnwyn, the great sword of power and the Force Sword.Now even though it is lost, people have passed this fact down to new generations." 

Suddenly Lowdun had a jolt remembering Elliot and what he said. 

"I gotta stop him!But how," he said quietly to himself. 

To be continued...


	5. The Maurders

**Jedi Stories:episode #5 The Maurders**

This story brings us to the Maurders bustling about at this time.With that in mind, let the story begin!This is Jedi Stories, episode 5.

The Maurders had been around for a while now.As old as the Republic itself, it was.The Maurders did not consider themselves as part of the Republic, though they were...in a way.They lived on several planets, dominating one dark corner of the galaxy (or should I say orange corner.)It was know all across the galaxy that the Maurders color and symbol was bright orange, although no one knew why anymore.They just stuck with it and they held to it.Now the Maurders were for the most part stupid people!Lead by Mr. Orange Idiot.That is his name, I'm serious.Unlike the Jedi Knights of the galaxy, Maurders heave no special power.Anyway, all of that, you should know.It is relevant to the later events!Mr. Orange Idiot knew that the Skywalker (a certain line of them) was important.He was too stupid to realize why, though.HE knew that Elliot Skywalker would be a very powerful person to have on their side and if they had him mate with tons of female Maurders, why they could raise a whole army!Only trouble is Mr. Orange Idiot didn't know what would happen...Anyway Mr. Orange Idiot had Stu Stupid (that was his name!) Go and try to get Elliot on their side, so, Stu went off and got the address of where Elliot lives.

Stu says to himself, while looking at the address, "Wow. Alderaan. Cool." 

He flew his spaceship to the planet, not having any problems along the way.It was peacetime and had been...for years.Only once before had there been a war.That was like a thousand years ago!Too long ago to be thought much of.Stu looked at the planet as he was coming in on it.Alderaan is the capital of the Republic and the center of the Jedi.Stu thought he had better watch himself because of that fact.He didn't like the thought of a lightsaber on him very much!Stu went and landed the ship.There were no landing information procedures, there had never been.No need. Everything was just fine.Stu got off the ship, rented a landspeeder to Elliot's house. 

"Wow, nice place," thought Stu.

He knocked on the door.A young man about 25 answered the door and opened it.

"Hello," greeted Stu. 

"Good day," answered Elliot. "What could I do for you today?"

"Listen, man, you the only one home?"

"Yeah."

"Great!When is your family returning?" 

"Don't know.A while yet."

"Good, I need the time.I have to talk to you." 

"What about/" 

"Allow me to introduce myself.I am Stu Stupid, second Maurder in command.My boss, the Maurder leader has expressed an interest in you.We would be obliged if you would join us." 

"Me?What for?"

"The Maurders, we're a great thing you know.Been around as long as the Republic and almost as long as the Jedi Knights. You know.We are going to try to defeat the Republic." 

"You're crazy then!No one could ever defeat the Republic!"

"Maybe not, but we sure have a good chance.We've got information that might lead to something big.The Roots of the Republic.We were exploring one of the planets we had never gotten around to exploring today and found something interesting.Actually a probe we sent there did.We're checking into it.We think it might hold some old Republic secrets from before the war.We can't be sure...but it's worth checking out." 

That last bit of information moved Elliot.He was very interested. 

"All right," he said."I'll join the Maurders."

Stu smiled and said, "Mr.Orange Idiot will be pleased, very pleased!"

That's all for now!Until next time!

By the way, story takes place right before the last one did....


	6. Bantha Talk and a person

**Jedi Stories:episode #6 Bantha Talk and a person**

**Missing**

Episode #6, ah episode #6.This story takes us to the planet of Alderaan, the capital of the Republic.Now you already know Lowdun, his brother and family live there.But they are not the only ones!Find out in this exciting installment of the story.

John Jedi looked over at his wife.She was beautifully beautiful.And her name is Catherine.John and Catherine ruled the galaxy and ruled it well!They were extremely nice people and they were fun to be around!The Jedi Knights helped them!The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.There are also Spellbinders who basically do some of the same things the Jedi do.The difference is Spellbinders physically cannot do what the Jedi's can!You see, the Jedi's Power comes from something called the Force.You will find out more about this Force in an upcoming legend.(Legend #4.)The Spellbinders don't have this force.They use what are called Powersuits as sort of their power.Locon (not to be confused with Lowdun) was the Spellbinder Region, the main Spellbinder top-ranking person.The king and queen (John & Catherine) are the top-ranking Jedi's besides just being King and queen of the galaxy.The kings have possessed a special kind of Force (also to be explained in the legend) called the Royal Force.It ran in John's blood. Every single king of the Republic had had it.So far, there have been no daughters born to the kings.The kings only had one child each.

Anyway, John looked at his wife and said, "What was that, dear?Did you say a Bantha raid just took place on Tatooine?" 

"Yes, dear," answers Catherine."They pooped all over some old farmers crops.He lost everything.The dung infected all the crops.To make matters worse, the bantha turned around and ate it's own dung!"

"How disgusting!"Exclaimed the king. 

"Yeah," agreed Catherine, "and this Bantha had 3 legs!I heard his name is Mr. Bantha." 

John shook his head in disgust."Oh my, the leader of the Banthas, no doubt about that.Wonder how it got only 3 legs.... Bantha's aren't likely to loose body parts that easily."

Just then there was a knock at the door.John moved towards it and opened it right up.Yoda was standing on the other side of it. John smiled down at short little Yoda and ushered him right in. 

"So what be it I can do for you today?" 

Yoda looked back at the king, a truly handsome man indeed and perfectly fit for the position.

Yoda shook his head and said, "Well, sir.Don't think you can do much for me at the moment.I came here to tell you something.Is there any record of someone ever having a high force, but not royal?"

"I don't rightly know, Yoda.Being it that we just lost the records of people and their force according to this Force Scale thing a couple of years ago.Possibly, why do you ask?" 

"Because, sir there is a man with what seems to be an extremely high force.His name's Lowdun Skywalker.He's a student of mine.It runs in his family, but it's reached an even higher level now.He was sent to the Jedi Academy because of his Force level as soon as he reached the age for school." 

"Skywalker, Skywalker.Don't know any Skywalker's.Where's he from?"

"He's from here.He's from Alderaan."

"Bring him to me, then.(He checked his watch.)It's lunch break now, I know.I know because I used to be a student there, myself.Just find him after the break." 

"No, sir, it's not that easy, you see he wasn't there this morning." 

"Then send a message there."

"I did, sir.He's not there.His parents don't know where he is." 

John looked at Yoda weirdly, and then nodded and said, "We've got to find him."

John made a move towards his ship.

"Don't want the Maurders to get any "smart" ideas." 

Until next time!What do you think will happen next in Jedi Stories what has already happened.Please write those to answers or a note to me!Do this before re reading any Jedi Stories.


	7. Yoda info. And current

**Jedi Stories:episode #7 Yoda info. And current**

**Happenings**

Yoda, who is the last of his species, is well respected by the entire Republic.Yoda is of the species (Yoda Creatures), which you should know.However as you recall this is not the only kind of creature in the land.The Banthas, the Gwythaints, the Hutts, the Ewoks, Gungans, humans, and Wookiees.Plus all the others all are part of this also.Yoda Creatures normally have about a life span of 25000 years.Banthas are about the same as Yodas.The others all have human life spans.But of course certain events such as wars could shorten ones life, no matter the species.You know that.Yoda and the Gwythaints are the only creatures besides the humans to possess the Force.Yoda is a Jedi Master and trains others. He is the head of the Jedi Council. He teaches flight and history and about the Force in the school on Alderaan (The Jedi Academy) in the capital there.He taught those subjects there for almost 750 years.Yoda had been through a lot and seen a lot in his years.More then he cares to remember.But there is one element that has the power to make people stay at the same age.This is one thing he knows.He doesn't know what happened to it, exactly.He feels the Republic should find it before it falls into Maurder hands.Anyway, Yoda had seen nothing like the Force Power of one of his young students named Lowdun Skywalker.He had not expected anyone to have that high of a force.But Yoda knew its cause.There were so many Skywalker's these days that it was hard to tell which line it was that possessed this high level of force.People had tried to claim it was they, which is why there were so many of them.Soon, people and creatures lost track of that and that high level family became a sort of legend.Too bad Lowdun didn't have a twin," thought Yoda. Yoda went to school prepared to tell Lowdun about his having such a powerful force and what he could do with it.That is why he was sent to the Jedi School.They had identified him as having a potential level of Force.But

Lowdun had not showed up at school that day, so Yoda called home.

"Sick is Lowdun?" 

"No," said Lowdun's dad."Lowdun should be in school."

"In school, he is not.Yoda, I am, his teacher." 

"What?" said his dad.

They then said good-bye to one another and Yoda decided to go to the King and Queen.At the same time, a 3-legged Bantha on Tatooine was gathered around his herd.This Bantha's name is Mr. Bantha, the oldest of all the other Bantha's and the leader.At the same time as that, the Gwythaints were gathered to discuss what they thought the Republic should do about the Maurder problem.A representative of the Gwythaints would then Fly and report to the Senate at the next full Republic meeting.The Hutts were gathered on one of their Hutt planets awaiting Mr. Orange Idiot and the rest of the Maurders.The Ewoks were happily celebrating the birth of a baby Ewok on the forest moon Endor called the Gungans on Naboo, celebrating the election of a new boss.Now, it is to the Maurders we will go next.... that is the next time...in Jedi Stories!

Until next time!


	8. The Maurders Plan

Jedi Stories: episode #8 The Maurders Plan

**Jedi Stories:episode #8 The Maurders Plan**

Before we begin, there are two questions I must ask you that directly have an Effect (or affect?) on the Blue Waters and Death Star, and only Blue Waters and Death

Star.I cannot tell you why, but they do.Here they are:(Please tell me what you think)

________________________________________________________________________

1.) Did Anakin know his wife was pregnant? No

2.) Does Anakin know about his kids? (Names...the such)no (thanks to Riana &

Marcella, that is how it will be)

________________________________________________________________________

The Hutts were gathered on one of their Hutt planets awaiting Mr. Orange Idiot and the rest of the Maurders.You see the Hutts were a part of the Maurders.So were the couple of Bounty Hunters.Bounty Hunting was not popular!It was against the law.Suddenly, an orange ship flew into the docking bay on the planet Nar Shaddaa, the Hutt Base.The Hutts knew the ship was approaching, so they went out to meet it.The Maurders were wearing their bright orange coats with the symbol of The Bug on them.It signified something, they just couldn't remember what.Everyone was a Christian all over the galaxy no matter if it was the Republic or the Maurders.All the creatures were, too.The Hutts quickly ushered the Maurders inside to the meeting table room. 

The Leader of the Hutts stood up and said, "I have an idea."

All was silent.The meeting had not officially begun yet.The Hutts were for the most part not a stupid bunch.

Mr. Orange Idiot, the head of the Maurders, called the meeting to order, then turned to the Hutt leader and said, "You may proceed.

The Hutt leader nodded, then stood up in front of the group and said, "As you know we are all gathered here to make a plan to take over the galaxy and Republic." 

He paused and the crowd/audience went wild.The Hutt Leader went on.

"The Power of the Force is what we must conquer...and we can do it.My idea explains that we could clone people.They would probably be like twins and have the same level of Force.Just think!We could make hundreds of thousands of Clones of just one person.If only we had a way..." 

A younger Maurder stood up."I may have just the thing, but I must figure out how to do it." 

Mr. Orange stepped forward, signaling for quietness.

He took the stand."I, too have something, somebody.I wish to include Elliot Skywalker among us!He has a strong force.With him on our side we shall conquer anything that gets in the way.He's on his way here, even now as we speak!" 

And indeed he was!Flying in his old crummy, rundown ship.As Elliot rushes off, Lowdun is in hot pursuit to try to stop it at all cost.Will Lowdun succeed?Find out next time! Next time but wait, there's more to this story.During the meeting, the Maurder who has spoken about possibly making such a cloning device, states that he cannot make one.He doesn't know how or have the supplies.Also, things are discussed about a newfound planet they call Anuvuin...

Until next time!


	9. The Chase

**Jedi Stories:episode #9 The Chase**

And indeed he was:Flying in his old crummy, rundown ship.As Elliot rushes off, Lowdun is in hot pursuit to try to stop it at all cost.Will Lowdun succeed?Find out next time! But wait, there is more to this story.During the meeting the Maurder who has spoken about possibly making such a cloning device, states that he cannot make one.He doesn't know how or have the supplies.Also, things are discussed about the new found planet they call Anuvuin...

And now Jedi Stories!

The meeting is still in progress.Elliot is inching closer and closer to the planet surface of the Hutt planet where he had been told to go after meeting with Stu.Lowdun had figured someone from the Maurders had talked to his brother.He found it too much.Lowdun had skipped school the day after seeing the Force # of his brother.Lowdun thought on what he had done up to this point.He had hidden a tape recorder in his brother's room and heard him talking to himself about what had gone on.Elliot had a habit of doing that.So Lowdun was fairly confident it would work.And he was right.Lowdun heard Elliot say to himself that he would go and run away to the Maurders.There was no time to tell his parents or Frey (he didn't know Frey that well) what he was doing, no time at all!So Lowdun got in his ship before Elliot would get in his own.You see, Lowdun had heard Elliot say he would leave in his ship in the middle of the night.Elliot had said 2:00 A.M. So, at 1:00 A.M. Lowdun was all ready.He was in his own ship in a hidden area by a bunch of jumble.Then, an hour later his brother's ship could be seen.Lowdun had put a tracker (homing beacon) on Elliot's so he could hang back, far enough so his brother wouldn't notice him, but so he still could catch up while the tracker showed Elliot's position.Then, Lowdun stopped and let himself be seen.When they were in hyperspace, just ready to come out of lightspeed they were nearing the Hutt planet.It was 10 miles in front of them! 

Until next time!


	10. Gains and Losses

**Jedi Stories:episode #10 Gains and Losses**

Then, Lowdun stopped and let himself be seen when they were in hyperspace, just ready to come out of high speed they were nearing the Hutt planet.It was 10 mile in front of them!

In front of them, sat Maurder Base.Lowdun opened channel with Elliot.Elliot knew the incoming message was from of his brother, so he ignored it.He choose that's which a good Lowdun greatly.Elliot was soon in Maurder Base range.There was a secret path that was safe; otherwise the Maurders would shoot you down.Lowdun know this, too.Lowdun he had to keep his eyes on Elliot, whatever he did so as not to miss when he took the path.Lowdun concentrated hard on his brother's ship, but nevertheless, Elliot swerved and went in extra high speed, Lowdun had taken his eyes off his brother, thus losing him.Lowdun didn't know what to do.Suddenly, the red box began to flash, which meant there was an incoming ship.Also, moments later, the green box began to flash (incoming message).

"Prepare for boarders." 

And so Lowdun waited…at the same time in the other ship, John Jedi sat with his wife, Catherine.They had gone after Lowdun after that talk with Yoda.They had just missed him on his home planet and high-tailed it and had followed to catch up.Catherine had not been feeling well recently, so she was lying on a bed in the ship.Catherine's best friend, who happened to be a nurse, was trying to find out what was wrong with her.This friends' name was Mary.She was about the same age as Catherine.

"Catherine, my Queen, we are approaching Lowdun's ship."

"Who's Lowdun?" Mary asked."I've never heard of him."

John says, "Well, you're about to find out.I'm sending a message there right now."

John went up to the front of the ship and took them out of hyperspace.

He then said, "Prepare for boarders." 

While John was up front, Mary was running a few tests.

She was about at the top of the problem when she shouted, "John, she's pregnant."

And now back to Elliot.Now Elliot had just gotten away from his brother. 

"Good, I'm rid of him!" 

He flew the special path.Then he landed and docked his ship and went to the Hutt Big House.He had taken the cut from Maurder Base to Nal Hutta, which was when he had lost his brother.

"Yes!" 

He found all the Hutts and other Maurders waited…. The meeting abruptly paused as he entered.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Stop, Hold it right there.Before you can hear or meeting, you must agree to join our side under Maurder oath.So, what do you say?"

Find out next time on Jedi Stories!

Until next time!


	11. Planet X, Love at first sight and the fi...

**Jedi Stories:episode #11 Planet X, Love at first sight and the finding of the Maurders:The Sword**

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Stop, hold it right there.Before you can hear this meeting, you must agree to join our side under Maurder oath.So, what do you say?"

Find out next time on

Jedi Stories!

And now Jedi Stories!Let the story begin!

Elliot did not pause for a second to give his response.

"Of course I'll join your side.That's why I came here!"Elliot asks, "What is the Maurder Oath?"

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "You must say the following words:I, (your name), agree to join the Maurders, live under the laws that have governed Maurders since the days of Id and Iot, and contribute to the Society of Maurders.I promise to never commit treason in any way, and under the book of laws, I understand that once I'm a Maurder, I army be killed for breaking laws punishable by law.I promise to always respect the Maurders ideas and decisions.I am willing to defend the Maurders at all costs, even if it costs me my life.I agree to accept Mr. Orange Idiot (current Maurder Leader) as my leader and ruler.If he tells me to do something, I understand that I must do it without question.I hereby, as of now, declare myself a Maurder."

Mr. Orange Idiot, "Ah-Hmmm, correct words, please."

So, Elliot says, "Yes, I was just getting to that." 

Someone hands him a Maurder handbook with the Oath on the first page. 

"I, Elliot Skywalker agree…" (And he says the rest of it). 

And with those lines said, although he was unaware of it, his Force Power was gone forever and would be in his line unless he married someone with the Force (although it would result in a very love force in his off-spring if that was the case.)Now, to Lowdun we must go.Lowdun was waiting for the boarders.Mary was going to be the boarder.They decided on this, since the news was just out that Catherine was pregnant and Mary wanted to give them a chance to be together and discuss.Mary was sort of looking forward to this Lowdun guy...he sounded interesting.Lowdun, expecting a guy to be there was standing by the door nervously.Then he heard a knock on the door (the signal for someone boarding another ship) and he activated the switch and came face to face with what he thought as the most beautiful girl he ever saw.She thought he was very handsome.They each looked at each other, then away.They both tried to hide their love at first sight feelings.

She told him, "Please dock your ship to ours, and then we must talk.You are to meet the King and Queen."

"The King and Queen?The King and Queen.Are you serious?The King and Queen of the Republic?"

Mary says, "Yes, I'm serious.I work for them.Yes, of the Republic."

With that Mary on board, he docked his ship on the Royal vessel.Queen Catherine and King John Jedi asked him what the problem was as soon as he was in front of them.

"Listen your majesties, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.You see, my brother wants to become a Maurder, but I tried to stop him.I'm afraid I failed.But we must get him back before his...his Force losses it's power in him." 

Mary stood next to him and put her arm around him.

"Don't get yourself worked up too much.The damage is most likely already done.He probably has already become a Maurder.There is nothing you or anyone or we can do.It'll be okay."

Catherine and John looked at each other and smiled.They had a feeling Lowdun and Mary were perfect for each other.

John looked at Lowdun and said, "Come, we must talk some more.I need your help Lowdun!"

And now we must shift scenes to Elliot and Lowdun's parents.Now Elliot and Lowdun's parents are named Demetre and Alex Skywalker.(Have you heard those names before...?) Now Alex was a navigator on a space freighter and was very good at it.He was an excellent pilot because he had a strong force level.I must tell you these things now so they will be explained for later parts...Anyway, back to the meeting of the Maurders.Elliot was now a Maurder.

The meeting was about to un-pause, but a little man ran in."Sir, (talking to Mr. Orange Idiot) I have found something very interesting, (he hold out a sword.) From the planet X.It was deep within some rocks, but my men and I retrieved it.Might it be the sword Dyrnwyn?" 

Mr. Orange Idiot looked at it with wide eyes and flipped to a page in the journal he had sitting on the table next to him and read aloud the following words.

"It was a nasty thing they tried to do.But they suffered, too.We all made it to land.It must have been an island.It was a very large island.My Lover and I (dare I call him that) went exploring...."

"This isn't it," says Mr. Idiot. 

He turned a couple pages and read. 

"There were these strange glowing rocks.Some of us touched these rocks.They were different sizes.My lover didn't touch one rock directly.He made a sword out of it.Then we left it a while and returned.Some words appeared.Ones he didn't write." 

"Is there writing on the sword?" 

"Yes, Mr. Orange Idiot, there is."

Until next time!


	12. The Tape of Anuvuin

Jedi Stories: episode #12 The Tape of Anuvuin

**Jedi Stories:episode #12 The Tape of Anuvuin**

"Is there writing on the sword?"

"Yes, Mr. Orange Idiot, there is." 

Elliot couldn't help himself and just had to stand up. 

"You kind people, please tell me what it going on.I don't know what this is about.Someone, please explain this to me!" 

Mr. Orange Idiot exchanged looks with Stu.

Mr. Orange Idiot said, "Stu, the tapes please.He needs to see them."

"Of course, Mr. Orange Idiot."

Stu left to go get some holotapes, the ones dealing with Anuvuin.Stu took the tape from where it was secured and brought it in front of the council of Maurder Members.Now the tape:A bunch of Maurder explores (specified by their orange bug shirts.) were shown just getting off their spaceship.Their conversations could be heard on the tape.

"This is our last planet in the sector.The last planet we control.Once we have searched this planet, we will have known every square inch of our land!Planet X.I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Yeah, I wonder if they have what we're looking for."

A bunch of conversations like this were going around the screen.

"All right boys, start digging.If it's here, it's not going to be too far under the surface." 

The commander of the operation had said this.The men under him obeyed.They started digging up that planet as they had done to all the others. But they didn't have to do this for long.About an hour into it, not long, considering that they planned on doing this the entire day:empty handed or not.A shout from one of the men aroused the attention of the others.Just under a huge rock pile were a book, and a sword.

"Looks like we found our treasure."

"Indeed, I do think our work here is done."

They brought the items back to the ship.

Mr. Orange Idiot signaled for Stu to shut it off, but just as he was about to, one of the men on there said, "Let's wait on giving him the sword.I want to look it over myself."

"So that's why."Mr. Idiot said as if an answer had just been given to a question he had had. 

And indeed it had.Suddenly, the man who had given the sword to Mr. Orange Idiot looked guilty.He wanted to run...but he couldn't.Some of Mr. Orange's personal guards barred the doorway.

Mr. Orange Idiot read in the journal the last couple of pages, "I must go now.I am in grave danger.This must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.This book contains our secrets.You must use the word to open the doorway.Use it wisely, for the doorway can only be opened four times.Anuvuin is in danger.The Maurders have launched their attack.My people must flee to a planet, lucky we developed those spaceships.Our new land will be called Alderaan.I must be going now.Yoda will be your guide.Trust him and only him with this book and diary.He will know what to do."

Now to the Ewoks.The Ewoks are gathered on their forest moon of Endor.An Ewok had just been born.His name is Snicket.The Ewoks were basically on no side.It had almost cost them their entire species.Luckily, they had been able to get away before it was too late.Now for the Bantha raid on Tatooine.This will take is a while back.I meant to mention it before...but just couldn't.The Bantha's, all around Mr. Bantha are discussing what just went on.... Until next time!


	13. Bantha Raids

**Jedi Stories:episode #13 Bantha Raids**

The Bantha's all around Mr. Bantha are discussing what just went on.What just went on was the event of Bantha Raids.Two very young Bantha brothers went along with Mr. Bantha to some farmers' farm and raided it.They weren't the only ones. They didn't know they were ruining the Farmer's crop when they did it; they only did it because they knew the farmers hated it.Bantha Raids are when they go and poop on crops. (In this case, water vaporators and the ground around them.) A man named Owen Kenobi owned this one farm that they had decided to raid.Anyway, Mr. Bantha led the band on his three legs.He had long ago lost a leg.... he prefers not to think of it.Just put it this way, he hates all Wookiees!It was a Wookiee (a Wook as they're sometimes called) who had chopped the leg off with some strange weapon.

Mr. Bantha said, "All right, I hope those beans we ate did us some credit.Fart, boys on the count of 3.One, two, three." 

"Fhuhhh!" 

Owen heard the noise and raced to his window.He had no time to call in the authorities.Mr. Bantha then called all the female banthas to poop.Then asked the males to.Then they all turned around and ate it. 

"Um, delicious dung!Mine was nice and plump today!" said one Bantha.

The two younger Banthas that had gone along were named Bantha Joe and Bantha Bob.When all the Banthas left, there was a tiny, baby bantha who had refused to participate in the raid and had been brought to the farm against its will.It was crying.All the other banthas had abandoned it.There was something different about it.It was a shame and a disgrace to the banthas to let it live with them.They just left it at the farm, hoping it would die.Every once in a while there was a bantha like this born and they always left it to die as soon as possible after it's birth.Owen called the authorities to complain about the raid.After he was done, he went outside to see what kind of damage they had done.They had ruined his entire crop!He saw the baby bantha then.He felt sorry for it.He picked it up.He smelled it's behind and noted that it did not smell (as he knew it would if it had taken part in the raids.Banthas stink for a long time after they did.)Owen picked it up by the scruff of its neck.IT was kind of cute.He took it inside his house and made it a very special pet.He intended to raise it right!He named it Bantha Sam.Now Own had had a family, consisting of just himself and his wife, now, also the gwythaints were meeting to discuss things about the Maurders.The Gwythaints are speaking in their own language right now, but I'll have it appear in Basic for efficiency and understanding it.

The Leader of the Gwythaints, Gwythaint Leader looked at his fellow gwythaints."Are you sure you heard that?"Until next time!


	14. The Gwythaints

Jedi Stories: episode #14 The Gwythaints

**Jedi Stories:episode #14 The Gwythaints**

The Leader of the Gwythaints, Gwythaint Leader (not the same one as the one long ago) looked at his fellow gwythaints. 

"Are you sure you heard that?" 

"Positive, Gwythaint Leader," says a fairly good-sized gwythiant."I was flying and I wanted to see what was up and I saw the Maurder meeting.The entire thing!" 

"We must prevent them from using that cloning machine if they ever get it built.Why they could start a war!" says another. 

"Indeed they could," still another says. 

Gwythaint Leader says, "We must warn the Jedi Knights!" 

Now to a planet called Clay Hill.This is where a Republic structure stands.Clay Hill is where the Spellbinders stay until they must go to Alderaan for a big meeting.Locon, the head Region is looking at the powersuits and the flying ships.The powersuits are these metal suits that have wires in them that makes sparks and a person wearing it can throw the sparks.They only do it out of justice, like the Jedi Knights.The flying ships are ships that stay on that one planet.Now, back to the Hutt Big House.The Hutt Big House is the name of the building where the Maurder meeting is going on.It's the big Meeting Hall on Nal Hutta created for such a purpose.Elliot has now been informed on the cloning idea. 

"I think it's a great idea.In fact, I may even be able to help find some parts for it!" 

"Good, let's meet again in two months." 

So, with that the meeting ended.It had only been a day or so and already Mary and Lowdun were in love.Finally, Lowdun asked her out on a date and she had agreed upon it.The Kritch family lives on the planet Wolly.It's a stupid planet, but it serves its purposes.Gertrude Kritch and her husband Poopsie Kritch were one month away from having a baby.Now Poopsie had a fairly strong Force running through his family.A -13.Locon was drawn away from the powersuits and flying ships.Locon's wife Katrina was standing there. 

"Locon, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

Locon starred at her.

Katrina says, "I'm pregnant and I have been now for 3 months.I just hadn't gotten around to telling you that until now." 

Now back to Mary and Lowdun.Their date was a success!They kissed ten times and had a romantic night. 

Now, 3 weeks later, they had dated every single day since, and Lowdun turns to his love and asks, "Will you marry me?" 

And she said, "Yes," and they arranged to plan on getting married within the next month, but nothing is guaranteed.

Back to the gwythaints.

Gwythaint Leader says, "I'm going to go and warn them now.I can not stand another second of this!" 

Gwythaint Leader flies from the Blue Waters of Morva, the planet the gwythaints occupy and gets in its gwythaint specially made ship and flies off.The gwythaint lands it's ship once there and seeks out a Republic official, any official.

Until next time!


	15. The Warning

Jedi Stories: episode #15 The Warning

**Jedi Stories:episode #15 The Warning**

The gwythaint lands its ship once there and seeks out a Republic official...any official.Meantime while the King and Queen have invited Lowdun to their place.This is to encourage him seeing Mary.So, Lowdun is again at their place and is standing in front of them when Gwythaint Leader flies urgently in.

"Your Majesties, Mary, and Lowdun, I have some very pressing info.I meant to present it earlier, but just was able to get here.

John looks at Catherine then back at the gwythaint. 

"Please do tell!"

"Well," begins the gwythaint, "you see the Maurders have plans for starting some cloning operation of some sort.They are planning on making some kind of machine to do this and they have discovered some planet in their sector, Planet X, and it has the sword or something.I think they could harm us all." 

"Dyrnwyn!So it does exist.We must find it and keep it safe." 

John turns to Lowdun. 

"I want you to finish your training with Yoda and all the other force-sensitive people in your class.I think we need all the Jedi we can get!"

With that said, Lowdun rushes off to complete his training.He calls Yoda on a comlink and Yoda calls everyone in his class.

"Now, it is time you learn of your Force levels, yes."

He called each one of his students up and tested them by pricking a finger and drawing blood to see where it measured on the scale.

When it was Lowdun's turn, Yoda says, "12.5.Yours is slightly higher then your brothers.It has to be, since that is how it works.And your midi-cholorian count is 13 thousand."

Yoda set the young Jedi to work by having them make lightsabers.They completed their training and are now ready for anything!They are now ready for apprenticeship.They did this all in one day.Now, it is the day Gertrude Kritch is to have her baby.It's the same day as the other happenings in this episode.Some doctor from somewhere came in and helped in the process.

Gertrude said, "I think it's time.Uh, uh, ush." 

The doctor nodded and ordered Poopsie to assist him.Poopsie removed his black gloves as he wondered over to them.Poopsie loved his dear wife.A few moments later they saw the head of the baby.It looked kind of ugly.It was all shriveled up.Yes, newborns are, but this one was more than normal.It came out breathing kind of hard, a couple minutes later was normal.It was a boy.Poopsie and Gertrude named their baby Yodar Palpatine Kritch.Just then, Poopsie got a call on his Jedi cable.Poopsie is a Jedi Knight.It was John Jedi. 

"We need you.We need all Jedi.Come to Alderaan ASAP!Thanks." 

Before he left, Poopsie tested Yodar's Force level.He was looking at a –13 reading.Poopsie smiled.

"Same as mine," he said.

Then, Poopsie rushed off to Alderaan along with all the other Jedi.Now, all the Jedi's assembled together.There was Apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, a very promising Padawan.Gwythaint Leader appeared and then explained the current circumstances to the Jedi evolving the Maurders. 

"Once again, it is the duty of the Jedi Knights to protect the galaxy against all harm!" said John Jedi."Now me and the other people with the Royal Force will be helping of course, but, trust me...., our Forces do not do the same kind of things.Now, let us speak of what we must do."

Until next time!


	16. The Second Maurder Meeting

Jedi Stories: episode #16 The Second Maurder Meeting

Jedi Stories:episode #16 The Second Maurder Meeting

"Now, let us speak of what we must do.This thing we must accomplish.Okay, I need some of you to go invisible once you get on the Planet Nal Hutta.The rest of you, go to the Maurder Base.My Royal Force people will go to this Anuvuin place.You must find out everything.Leave no corner un-searched, no rock unturned.And may you return victorious!According to Gwythaint Leader, the meeting should be tomorrow. Now, if you must, use mind control.We must not let them know we're there.All right, Jedi go fourth and May the Force be with you!The Spellbinders will be meeting with some of each of us."

Lowdun turned from his instructions and was just about to get in his ship when Mary came after him. 

"Be careful, Lowdun." 

"Don't worry, my dear, I will."

Their wedding had not been able to take place yet.But they have a place reserved when this Jedi duty is done to get married.Lowdun was assigned the part on Nal Hutta.He would see the meeting first hand.Qui-Gon Jinn who was almost ready to face the Trials to become a Jedi Knight, was also assigned this section.Lowdun felt honored…Qui-Gon was already famous even though eh was only an Apprentice or Padawan.They arrived on Nal Hutta, without being detected by staying in the shadows of some other ships on the planet.The meeting started almost as soon as they were inside the Hutt Big House.Lowdun and the others with him had used mind control to get past the guards.

"We will be allowed to enter." 

"You will be allowed to enter."

Those were the lines that had gone back and forth between them.Now, the meeting came into order. 

"All right, people," says Mr. Orange Idiot, "we have been informed that we cannot make the machines this time and will not be able to.But there are other, more negotiable matters at hand.I have looked over and read the journal carefully.There is another dimension.We can open it with the sword named Dyrwryn.Now, the inscription on the sword reads, "The doorway can only be opened four times, yes this time has counted.The doorway exists here, on this planet."Beware of The Maurders.They are evil and the power from the rocks #$@#$@@$# will be lost (&%*&*^ this power ^&%^& changes to Maurder.Maurder Leader once and all.Not, and the rest can't be made out!There are scratch marks…wait (looking closer) tiny teeth marks that have scratched out the rest of the message.Oh well.In the diary it also says the Sword's name is Dyrnwyn." "In the diary, it says that Planet X is called Anuvuin.That is what those people named it, so that is what we will call it.I have already been calling it that, if you have not noticed.I purpose we move our Base to Anuvuin.This will guarantee others will not claim it.We will not need to meet again with this issue of cloning until awhile.We must be busy with the project of Anuvuin." 

And, that said the Jedi's left and the Maurder meeting was over.The Jedi on Maurder Base had no problem.The Spellbinders and Royal Jedi had checked out Anuvuin and had found the planet to be a wasteland and rendered it useless.They all headed back to Alderaan for discussions. 

"It appears as if the Maurders have laid away the idea of the cloning device for the time being.Anuvuin looks to be a wasteland and looks useless.I cannot see how some doorway could be there.I suggest we give up this thing and go home where we belong.

But Lowdun did not give up!

Until next time!


	17. The Incident in space

Jedi Stories: episode #17 The Incident in space

**Jedi Stories:episode #17 The Incident in space**

But Lowdun did not give up! Just so you know:The shadow that appeared in episode 2 is back.Actually, you've seen him in-between 2 and now, but I don't know if you realized it.His identity will now be revealed, as promised…. Poopsie Kritch had seen Mary with Lowdun.He knew Lowdun's family possessed a strong force.He also knew that she had a fair amount of force in her family, he could tell these things.He was jealous that Lowdun's offspring would be more or equal to his own force level, he did not want this.For this reason the following event happened:Poopsie did not go on the mission.He put on his black gloves and turned in his leather bound book.He wanted to check something on the shock.(The shock was not full-blown electricity and was not meant to kill anyone.)Anyway, he sneaked up behind Mary, as she was about to go inside to hear the reports of the mission as they came in.Poopsie relied on his Dark Force powers and shocked her. He took her away, unconscious, back to the Planet Wolly.He then stopped by Endor and grabbed a fuzz ball (other wise known as an Ewok).Now his family had 2 new slaves.Lowdun, upon returning from his job on Nal Hutta (the same day as they had set out.) could not find Mary.He thought this was odd.

"Oh, she must have just gone back to Alderaan because she couldn't bear being here or something."

So Lowdun returned home.He knew it was his parents wedding anniversary and that his parents were throwing a huge party for all their friends.A bunch of people was there; Lowdun went and located his parents at their reception.

"Mom, dad.I believe the Republic could be in danger." 

He explained about Anuvuin and the doorway.

Demetre said, "Alex, do you think we ought to go and try to get that planet before the Maurders do?"

Alex answers, "Yes, my dear, lets set off now." 

And with that, Lowdun's parents set off.They rushed away from the reception and took off to stop the Maurders.Alex had been a Jedi Knight long ago, but had given it up.He could use his Force against the Maurders, he knew.The following is what happened:it would not come out for a long, long time.Poopsie was also in space (Yes, he had gone out again after dropping the Ewok and Mary off at Wolly) and he liked to practice using the Force in a way no one else had ever since the original Sith Order.Poopsie had evil thoughts running through his head at the moment."A ship, yes.I want to attack it.Boy, they won't be expecting this!"Since Alex hadn't practiced his Force in such a long time, and no one had ever used this "Dark Force" (since the Sith Order) as Poopsie called it, Alex ignored these strange feelings and pulled his ship in the direction his Force was telling him not to go.Poopsie opened fire (another thing that didn't help.Hardly anyone ever did that) on Alex and Demetre and blew up Alex's ship, killing Alex and Demtre.Poopsie raced off, proud of what he had just done.What I have not told you yet is what happened to that Maurder who did not give the sword to Mr. Idiot at first.Now, keep in mind that this is still during the first meeting.After the Maurder had seen the guards blocking the way, he turned around to head in the opposite direction, but Mr. O. Idiot was standing there and held out the handgun.The Maurder was now looking right into it.Mr. Idiot fired and the man died.Now, during the second meeting, since Maurders aren't so bright; they didn't know the true meaning of the message of Dynwryn.Only the man Mr. Orange Idiot had shot and killed only two months before, knew the true meaning.As you will see, dire consequences will result!

Until next time!


	18. The Wookiee

Jedi Stories: episode #18 The Wookiee

**Jedi Stories:episode #18 The Wookiee**

The Banthas however had different plans...Mr. Bantha, concerning himself with the realm of Wookiees, had not forgotten what that Wookiee had done to him, oh so long ago.The Bantha Police (that no one was really aware of Except the Banthas themselves) took it upon themselves to go to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk.Mr. Bantha was in charge of the Bantha Police, himself.He led the other Bantha Police members to his Bantha Flat Ship.Mr. Bantha flew the ship with no oppositions.He reached Kashyyyk with no problem.He landed the ship and was in search of a Wookiee, any Wookiee. "The Wookiee will pay for their crime against me.Whatever Wookiee I come across shall be my personal slave!Mahhaha!Brughhow!"With that, The Bantha Police spread out in search of that which they hunted.Meanwhile, Chewbacca, a fairly young Wookiee was minding his business.Chewie (as he was called for short) isn't that that old for a Wookiee.About early adulthood.Chewie heard some rustling from the bushes behind him and came face to face with a Bantha.Bantha!Chewie had never seen a Bantha before.The Bantha he saw almost tripped over it's own fur!It had these curly, circular horns.Before the Wookiee had a chance to react, the Bantha let out huge 

"Browghh!I found a Wookiee, come quick!" In Bantha language. (Banthausneese.)

A ton of the same odd creatures raced at the Wookiee.They gathered all around him, cornering him! The Banthas used a huge Wookiee-catching net and it fell around him.Chewie was hoisted on the Bantha's backs and was carried among their hairy horns.The Banthas dragged poor Chewbacca back to their ship and they sailed home.Once there, the Banthas made Chewie get out and do as they said.The next 20 years, the Wookiee worked for the Banthas.He had to or he risked their wrath!They tortured him, and slaved him.Poor Chewbacca!

But at the same time as the proceeding episodes...comes The Tale of the Republic Leaders.Find out next time on Jedi Stories!

Until next time!


	19. Republic Plans

Jedi Stories: episode #19 The Break in the story and Republic Plans

Jedi Stories:episode #19 The Break in the story and Republic Plans

Previously:Poopsie Kritch went after the Sith book on Anuvuin.Frey caught him.He also took Frey's family hostage on the planet of Wolly.The Maurders' Planet X is the original planet of Anuvuin.They have had two big meetings and have discussed making cloning devices.Elliot Skywalker has joined them.Lowdun tried to stop him, but Republic ships met up with Lowdun.Poopsie killed Lowdun and Elliot's parents and kidnapped Mary (whom Lowdun fell in love with.)The Banthas had bantha raids and kidnapped a Wookiee.The Republic has learned of Dyrnwyn.Poopsie now has a son.But at the same time as the proceeding episodes…come the Tale of the Republic Leaders.

John Jedi, after the mission has called back everyone. 

"Yes, it's true, we didn't find much, but it was a mistake to send you home.I intend to correct that now.There are at least two matters we must discuss."

(He searches the crowd.)

"The first is that we did learn something:Dyrnwyn.We must get that sword!We can not leave it in Maruder hands."

Qui-Gon says, "Yes, and the other?"

"Patience, please.The other is…I have been thinking…the galaxy has become more complex and complicated than it once was.The Maurders are becoming a problem.It's becoming too much for one person to handle.I suggest we start a Republic Senate.I also purpose that there be a Supreme Chancellor that is in charge of all the Senate, and really the Republic.Of course I will still be king of the Republic, but it will take off some of the pressures I face these days. Also, Alderaan is a wonderful planet, I love it, but it is becoming too small for the growing capital of the Republic.The Maurders have moved their Base…I think it's about time we do, too." 

"But where to?" asks a Republic official.

"There is a planet, Coruscant, that is quite large.It is already a big city.I believe it would serve us well as a capital.So, what does everyone think?" 

"That's a wonderful idea," says Locon, who is present."But who will be the first Supreme Chancellor." 

"Well, the first one will be appointed," says John, "But after that, they will be elected.And, (facing Locon), I was thinking that you would make a great first Supreme Chancellor. So, what do you say?"

"I'd be honored!" exclaims Locon. 

Everyone is all in favor of this. 

"Now," says John, "we must capture the sword and bring it into safety!Here are the plans."

Lowdun, who had just gotten home, had to return right away for this meeting.He had hoped that maybe he might see Mary there, but she was not.Now, he knew something was really wrong.At first he'd thought she was playing a joke on him, but now he knew better.He knew he couldn't go out on another mission without knowing that his love was all right.The only problem was he hadn't had a clue as to where to start.He decided that the best conclusion would be to go to a wise person for advice…he immediately thought of Frey…. and the Republic got ready to get the Sword…

Until next time!


	20. Visions

Jedi Stories: episode #20 Visions

Jedi Stories:episode #20 Visions

Previously:John Jedi called for a Republic meeting immediately following a first mission.In this meeting, he brings up the Dyrnwyn issue, which calls for a second mission. They also will move the Republic Base from Alderaan to Coruscant.Lowdun had hoped that maybe he would see Mary at that meeting. But she was not there.Now, he knew something was really wrong.He knew he couldn't go out on another mission without knowing that she was safe.He decided that he must go to Frey for advice…

Lowdun got back in his ship and raced home.He was really worried about Mary now!When he got home, he found Frey cleaning some spare parts in the storage closet.Frey turned to see his only friend in the galaxy.Lowdun noticed something before either of them could speak:the quietness.He was not accustomed to quietness.Usually one or both of his parents were busy doing things for their joint home business.Yes, Alex was a navigator…that was the business.He was always trying to get hold of people to see if they needed a navigator.He got good money for it, too. Whenever they were home, people were over all the time…asking advice on space navigation…or making deals for future supply runs or whatever.Lowdun thought it was odd that there was this quietness.It was never quiet and he could never remember a time in which it was.Anyway, Lowdun approached Frey. 

"Why is it so quiet?" 

"I don't know," says Frey, who just seemed to be broken from some sort of trance or something. 

"Where is everybody?Are my parents home?"

"No," says Frey, suddenly looking thoughtful and concerned at the same time."They left after you arrived at the reception and told them about the meeting, remember?" 

"Yes.They haven't come back yet!?" 

"No, but remember, Lowdun…it hasn't been that long.They've only been gone a few hours." 

"A few hours!I think maybe we ought to go look for them."

Frey says, "Calm down, Lowdun.I don't think they've been gone long enough to cause a worry.(He said this partly to keep himself calm.He also, was worried about Lowdun's parents.)But then of course there was a disturbance in the Force…I felt it."

(He said that last part to himself, but Lowdun heard it.) 

"What do you mean?"

This brought Frey back to his trance. 

"I hope there's never going to be an Empire again."

Lowdun kind of looked at him funny.

"Yeah," he says, "it was awful." 

He only said that because sometimes Frey got in these crazy old people states.He never made sense when he was. 

Deep down inside Lowdun was thinking, "What do you mean: the Empire."

Lowdun just kind of played along with Frey.It was the best way, he thought.Lowdun tired to pull Frey out of it.

"I was hoping I could get some advice from you…" (He added in his head…but I unfortunately found you in one of your crazy states.) 

"Oh?" says Frey."But first let me finish explaining my vision.It is very clear to me…more vivid than most.I can see a Corta…yes…he is a great man and I sense that he must have an important task.I do not know what generation he is.I sense that this is not an event in the past, but is of the future." 

Lowdun asked, "Can you see any Skywalker's?" 

"Yes, there are some Skywalker's.They are mostly with the Corta…but there is a dark one…he, too is a Skywalker.I was once a Jedi before Poopsie caught me."

He explains the story.Suddenly Frey's vision vanished.

Frey turned to Lowdun, "You know that Jedi can see the future…a limited amount…but still.And the disturbance in the Force stirred this vision.It's been playing in my head ever since."

"But what does it mean," asks Lowdun. 

"I'm not sure…but I fear something terrible has happened.Lowdun, it's Poopsie Kritch that I'm worried about.I never got a chance to tell you this, but he has a hold of the ancient Sith book.And he has my family!We must go find him at once!"

Lowdun says, "Hold on.Mary's missing…that's what I came here to tell you. She's disappeared.I was hoping you could give me advice…"

Frey says, "Mary missing?It's Poopsie, no doubt.He's the first person we must check.If there's even a slight chance he has her, we must go for it!And your parents too are possibly in his hands.Anyone in his hands is in grave danger.Come now, we must go for my ship at once.The longer we wait, the less chance there is of ever seeing his hostages again." 

This really motivated Lowdun and soon off they were to the Planet of Wolly.

Until next time!


	21. More Visions and To Capture

Jedi Stories: episode #21 More Visions and To Capture

Jedi Stories:episode #21 More Visions and To Capture

Previously:Lowdun, distressed with the missing Mary flies back home to seek Frey's advice.The only trouble is that he finds Frey in one of his crazy moods in which he sees visions. Frey decides that they must go after Poopsie Kritch, that he is responsible for the missing ones.They set out.

"The longer we wait, the less chance there is of ever seeing his hostages again."

This really motivates Lowdun and soon off they were to the planet of Wolly.Lowdun and Frey have been in space for about five minutes now and are safely in hyperspace.Up to this point, they have been sitting in silence, each brewing over the current circumstance.Finally, Lowdun has the courage to break the silence. 

"I've been thinking about your vision.What do you think the dark man meant?He must be one of Elliot's descendants." 

"No," says Frey."He is of your line.Elliot is a Maurder, remember.This man had a great Force."

Lowdun stares back at Frey, shocked.He had not expected this at all.Then Lowdun tries to change the subject a little. 

"Do you think this will work?"

"Yes, with the Republic going after the Maurders, Poopsie will not expect to find us.You told me at your Republic meeting that they were all going after the sword.Poopsie is a Jedi, too, don't forget."

Lowdun relaxed a little.Then suddenly, Frey gets another vision.When it was over, he explained it to Lowdun. 

"This vision was again very vivid.Two things happened in it…the First was the dark one saying, "je suis ton pére" to a handsome young man.I did not understand that.I wonder what it means.The second part is that…somehow I knew, I felt this in the vision:there will be a person born with an extremely high force.This person will have more midi-cholorian in them then there ever has been before.This means that this person's Force will be stronger than anyone ever thought there would be…even stronger than the head of the Jedi Council.And this person will bring balance to the Force.And that we should keep this legend alive…we ought to write it down, Lowdun."

Lowdun was confused by this, but said, "all right."

So, that is just what they did.Frey wrote it on a piece of paper, folded it up, and placed it in his pocket where he knew he wouldn't lose it. Then, he turned back towards Lowdun.

"I can tell by the look on your face that this confuses you.The fact is Poopsie Kritch has unbalanced the Force. Actually, it never has been balanced.After it is, there will never be a Sith again.That's what the second part of the vision means, but I'm still confused as to the first. 

Lowdun only shrugs and says, "I Frey, we need to get back to real space now, shouldn't we?That's Wolly up there, isn't it?"

"Right," says Frey as he goes for the controls. 

Now: And the Republic got ready to get the sword…John Jedi, again, got up in front of the Jedi.

"Yoda and I have talked things over.The plan is to surround Maurder Base (for they have not yet moved to Anuvuin) and blockade the planet.The Republic Navy will take care of that.You Jedi will then go to Mr. Orange Idiot and take the sword.It shouldn't be too hard, you can use mind control on them (except on most of the Hutts.)You should already be informed of that from what I just gave you half an hour ago.Be sure to read over everything.All right, men, let's begin." 

As they all depart (Lowdun has already left), Poopsie, who was at the meeting, goes for his ship and heads home.But he is not our immediate concern, for the next episode deals with the Jedi.

Until next time!


	22. Passage into The Big House

Jedi Stories: episode #22 Passage into The Big House

Jedi Stories:episode #22 Passage into The Big House

Previously:Frey has had more visions about what is to happen in the future.They have now arrived at the Planet Wolly.The Jedi have just received instructions on what they are to do about getting the sword.They now embark…

"All right men, let's begin." 

As they all depart (Lowdun has already left), Poopsie, who was at the meeting, goes for his ship and heads home.But he is not our immediate concern.Qui-Gon Jinn is the person we will focus the most on.Qui-Gon knew that this would be his big test.If he played a major role in Capture the Sword, then he most likely would be promoted to the level of the Jedi Knight.But then if he captured the sword, it would almost be a guarantee!He just had to get it! Tiendr, the Jedi he was apprenticed to, was of course with them.The Republic Naval ships that were to come from the opposite side of the planet left first.They timed it just right so that each ship would arrive at the exact same time from every single direction, leaving at whatever time it would take to get there.A Jedi ship was paired up with each Navy ship.That Jedi ship left with the Navy ship.And now, everything is set up for the taking of the Sword.The blockade is in position.The Jedi all take their ships and land them at the Maurder Base Capital city.Mr. Orange Idiot is currently pacing the floor, thinking.He is in the throne room; the sword is there, also.It is lying on the table, which is guarded by Stu Stupid.Now, the Jedi leave their ships after landing.They head straight for the Maurder Big House.A couple orange guards are guarding the entrance as these Jedi approach.

"That'll be of no problem," says Qui-Gon, even though he is one of the youngest ones there and is not a full Jedi.

Tiendr nodded. 

"I want to handle this," says Qui-Gon.

"I don't know, Qui-Gon…this is an important mission." 

"But I can do it, Tiendr.Even if I failed, it wouldn't have that much consequence.You could quickly use mind control on them to confuse them.Please, I just have to try.I have to build up my confidence so that I can face the trials."

Tiendr sighed.

"All right, Qui-Gon, you can take a shot at it, but if you fail, they may sound an alarm.If that's the case, we'll have to leave and may not get another shot at it for a long time." 

"I understand.Thanks, Tiendr." 

Tiendr raised his eyebrows and made the announcement, "All right everyone, my Padawan Learner, Qui-Gon Jinn, will use mind control on the guards.If he fails, the closest person needs to jump in right away!" 

So with that, Qui-Gon moves up to the guards while the other Jedi all stay on guard, ready to take over if Qui-Gon should falter.

Qui-Gon says, "Excuse me, sirs. Would you mind opening the door for us?I think you accidentally let it closed."

Qui-Gon is concentrating hard on influencing their weak minds.It can take a lot out of a person, especially if you are trying it for the first time.Qui-Gon must make them believe that what he tells them are their own thoughts and they must repeat the instructions. 

One guard says, "We're supposed to keep it closed, except when really important Maurder officials are on the planet." 

"Can you not see who we are?You idiots can't even tell your own leaders when you see them!Mr. Orange Idiot will hear of this!Now, you will open the door for us!"

The guards, now both in a trance-like state, say together, "Yes, of course.Now, we will open this door for you!"

It worked!Qui-Gon is so excited that he almost lost concentration…but he regained it in a couple of seconds.The guards had been about to shut the doors again and confront them.Close call!Tiendr noticed this, but acknowledged that Qui-Gon had done well and had regained his control.The group rushed in (there were no more guards until Stu.).They reached the throne room and flung open the doors.Inside, were Mr. Orange Idiot, Stu Stupid, and Dyrnwyn!

Until next time!


	23. Capture the Sword

Jedi Stories: episode #23 Capture the Sword

Jedi Stories:episode #23 Capture the Sword

Previously:Qui-Gon Jinn has used mind-control to get into the Maurder Big House so that they can capture the Sword.The Jedi have now reached the throne room…

They reached the throne room and flung open the doors.Inside, were Mr. Orange Idiot, Stu Stupid…and Dyrnwyn!

As soon as all of the Jedi have entered, Tiendr says, "Quick, jam the doors." 

So, a few Jedi do this. 

Then, Tiendr says, "Mr. Orange Idiot, give us that sword and we'll leave peacefully.No one will get hurt." 

Mr. Orange Idiot just laughs at them.

"No, finders keepers.Sorry, we need it." 

While Tiendr is arguing with the leader of the Maurders, Qui-Gon sneaks away and goes towards Dyrnwyn.No one notices.Stu, though is not part of the argument, so he is guarding the sword. 

Qui-Gon calmly approaches Stu and says (using mind control), "The sword is not value to you.It is not yours anyway. Give me the sword." 

Stu says, "The sword is no value to us.It is not ours.I will give you the sword."

Stu does just that.As soon as Qui-Gon has the sword, he makes a run for it. But Mr. Orange Idiot noticed when Stu gave Qui-Gon Dyrnwyn, so Mr. Orange Idiot jumps in front of Qui-Gon.

"Just what do you think you are doing!" demands MR. Orange Idiot. 

(Using mind control)"I'm taking the sword out of your room.You will let me.Now get out of my way!"

"You are taking the sword out of my room.Go ahead." 

Mr. Orange Idiot moves out of his way, to the throne.Just as they were leaving the room, Qui-Gon lost connection.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Hey!Come back here.I'll call my guards." 

"We'll be gone by then and, if you could call your guards at any time, why didn't you call them earlier, you idiot!" 

Qui-Gon was correct; the Maurder guards are so slow and so stupid that the Jedi were already inside their ships when they finally reported to Mr. Orange Idiot.Of course they found nothing, grunted, and left. 

The Jedi were in hyperspace when Tiendr says to Qui-Gon, "You were brilliant!I never thought of using mind control on the Maurder Leader!I don't know, I just always regarded him as a leader…and you know that mind control doesn't work on most leaders…because leaders are usually smart.How did you know?"

"I don't know.Everything's worth a try. When it worked on Stu, I wondered if it would work on Mr. Orange Idiot, since Stu is second in command."

Just then, there was an incoming message from Lowdun to all of the Jedi.You'll find out what it says later in another episode.The Maurders were very angered and disturbed from their loss.For the next 20 years, they lived on their few planets, without disturbing very many people at all.They worked on their cloning idea and talked about their doorway.They had many other little projects that started quickly, but failed.Now, back to Lowdun and Frey. 

Lowdun only shrugs and says, "Frey, we need to get back to real space now, shouldn't we?"

"Right," says Frey as he goes after the controls. 

Poopsie, who was at the meeting, goes for his ship and heads home.Now he is our immediate concern.Poopsie reached Wolly before Frey and Lowdun did, since he knew all the shortcuts because he lived there.When Poopsie got back to his house, he was in kind of an irritated mood.He took it out on Mary and Ewok Luck, his new servants.

"I thought I told you to empty that crate over there.When I give orders, I expect them to be followed, or I'll give you dung-infested bread and water for a month!" 

Mary sighed. 

She thought to herself, "I wish Lowdun was here." 

She had not known how much she really loved him until she couldn't be with him.Poopsie had made her very angry.This was the last straw. 

"My friend, Lowdun, will probably come here and rescue me.If only he were here now!"

"Who is Lowdun," demanded Poopsie.

Of course Poopsie knew, but he didn't want her to know.

My friend that I love."

Poopsie was currently reading in his Sith Journal.He planned on starting another group of Sith, but needed an Apprentice.He decided on waiting on his son.He had too make sure things were done properly.He couldn't afford more than just one other Sith now.He had been practicing the Dark Powers whenever he had free time, and had now mastered all of them.He looked up from his book to see Frey and Lowdun.

Until next time!


	24. Frey’s family

Jedi Stories: episode #24 Frey's family

Jedi Stories:episode #24 Frey's family

Previously:Qui-Gon Jinn did succeed in capturing the sword from the Maurders.On the way back, they received a message from Lowdun, to be explained in a later episode.During the Capture of the Sword, Lowdun and Frey went to the Planet Wolly.Poopsie is also there.

After landing on Wolly, Lowdun and Frey ventured out to look for their missing friends and loved ones.They found their way to Poopsie's house.It's one of the few dwellings on Wolly.The house is located in a clearing just outside of a forest.That is also where they landed.Poopsie was currently reading in his Sith Journal.He looked up from his book to see Frey and Lowdun.Poopsie recognized them immediately!

"Oh, it's you again, Frey.I thought I had made it clear to you before…" 

Frey interrupted him. 

"Where is my family?" 

"And where is Mary!" adds in Lowdun. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, Poopsie Kritch.You and I both know very well that you have them!" 

"Frey, would you like to fight about it?I can deal wit you…"

Poopsie pushed something on his wrist.Lowdun heard a noise coming from the hallway behind the room they're now in. 

"Frey…. this way!"

Suddenly, another ship can be heard landing.It's John Jedi and his wife, Catherine.They had placed a tracker on every ship for the second mission to make sure that they knew where everyone was and if someone ran into trouble.Of course John had no idea that Lowdun wasn't going on the mission.They came to find out what was wrong.Lowdun could tell by the noise of the engine that it was a Republic ship.

"Oh no!I forgot to tell John that I wasn't going!Dang it!That's got to be them!Frey, go ahead and rescue everyone, if that's the noise.I'm going to go warn John and Catherine.I'll be back."

Lowdun rushes out.Poopsie, who is undecided on who he should pursue, finally decides on Lowdun.He needs to find out who's in that other ship.

Before Poopsie is able to find them, Lowdun grabs them and says, "I'll explain later, but hide!We must find Frey's wife and son.Mary should also be here.Why don't you hide in that shed over there?"

With that, Lowdun rushes back to find Frey.John and Catherine make it safely to the shed before Poopsie sees them, but Catherine has a problem.Remember when I said she was pregnant?Well, now it's time for her to deliver and she is going into labor right now!John realizes what's wrong. 

"Honey, I don't know what to do!I wish I could help you!" 

Catherine says, "Well there isn't anyone else here!I need you, John!Help me!" 

So, John tries his best.Back to Lowdun.Lowdun moves as fast as he can.After finding out that he had missed the new comers, Poopsie went back inside to find Mary.Lowdun wasn't a threat by himself at this time.He didn't know enough about the Force.But, if he had children, they could be.So, Poopsie grabbed Mary and Ewok Luck and locked them in a different room.Lowdun didn't see Poopsie do that, but he did see Poopsie ahead of him when he got back inside.Then, Poopsie went to check on his prisoners.He had purposely put a noisemaker in a room farther up, just in case something like this did happen with Frey.It was a trap…the noisemaker room.So, on the first room, (by this time, Lowdun was inside and was 10 feet behind Poopsie.)Poopsie opened the door to gloat at his prisoners. 

"Guess what, your husband's walking into a trap right now.Once he's dead, I'll have no use for you.You know too much.I'll kill you then. Bye-bye, doomed ones.Maw Haw haw!" 

He slams the door and locks it, placing the key in a hidden compartment behind one of the blocks in the wall.And Lowdun has seen it all!As Poopsie arrogantly makes his way over to the trap-room, Lowdun grabs the key from the hidden spot and rushes off to find out what's going on and what this trap-room could be.He only knows one thing:Frey's in trouble and he must get to him!

Until next time!


	25. The Trap

Jedi Stories: episode #25 The Trap

Jedi Stories:episode #25 The Trap

Previously:Frey, trailed by Lowdun, entered Poopsie's house.Unfortunately, Poopsie caught them.Frey raced down the hall to find his family as Lowdun went outside to warn John and Catherine.As Lowdun is coming back to assist Frey, he sees Poopsie and overhears things…and now…

"Guess what, your husband's walking into a trap right now.Once he's dead, I'll have no use for you.You know too much.I'll kill you then.Bye-bye, doomed ones.Maw haw haw!"

He slams the door and hides the key. And Lowdun has seen it all!Poopsie goes off as Lowdun grabs the key and rushes off to warn Frey.He only knows one thing:Frey's in trouble and he must get to him!Now, to Frey.After Lowdun left to go see to John and Catherine, Frey took off as fast as he could towards the noise.After glancing behind himself twice, he soon realized that Poopsie was not on his tail.

"Must have gone after Lowdun," muttered the old man. 

The sound was coming from a room past the main hallway.As soon as Frey reached the room, he realized all too late that it had been a trap.The dark room he now found himself in was a very large one.One entire wall was lined with books and there was a large desk in the opposite corner.IN the middle, was a kind of platform thing. 

"Poopsie's study!" exclaimed Fry.

He was just about to turn back when the door slammed shut.Frey rushed over to it and try as he might, the door would not open for him.Frey could soon hear footsteps nearing every minute.Now, before the confrontation between Frey and Poopsie (Oh come on, you knew it was coming!), we must get to Catherine and John.Now, as we left them last Catherine had started to go into labor.Well, John did very well in the way of helping his wife through the delivery.He did surprisingly well.He even surprised himself.

"Oh, come on, honey! Push!It's almost out!"

"I'm trying!" 

Finally, pop and the baby was out.And so the next heir to the Republic was born.(Remember John is the king.)

"What would you like to name it, dear?"Asked John. 

"Well, is it a boy or a girl, John?" 

John checked…and it was a boy. 

"A boy."

"How about Timothy?Tim Jedi for short…I like that, do you, John."

"Whatever you want.I think that is a good name." 

The Republic had a prince now, Tim Jedi.Now, to at Lowdun.Lowdun knew that he could never catch up to Poopsie, but at least maybe he could somehow stop Poopsie.When Lowdun reached the doorway to Poopsie's study, Frey and Poopsie were already fighting.You see, where we last left Frey, he heard footsteps coming towards him.He knew they belonged to Poopsie.Of course Poopsie unlocked the door and went right on in. Frey did not run.He could not.There was no escaping this fight.Poopsie drew his red lightsaber that he had recently constructed (following the Sith Journal) and he went right for Frey!Frey barely had enough time to react and activate his own lightsaber.Frey's lightsaber met Poopsie's just as it was about to slice through him.

"You're not going to get away with this, Kritch!"

"I was supposed to have killed you by now.You're not allowed to react so fast!"

"Well I did.I may be old, but I still rely on the Light Side of the Force." 

"Yes, but I have power with the Dark Side."

"It'll kill you," replies Frey.

"You're wrong.It'll kill you, because I'm going to kill you!"

"You may kill me, but your powers will kill you eventually.That's the way it is with those who are too power-hungry for themselves."

Poopsie only laughs at that.This is the point when Lowdun rushes in. 

"Poopsie, get away from Frey!And show us your prisoners!"

Frey shakes his head. 

"Lowdun, run and save yourself.You can't do anything for me.I must face him.Whatever happens, happens." 

"No, Frey.I can help you, I've got to."

"Lowdun…" 

But Lowdun rushed over to Poopsie and ignited his lightsaber…and Poopsie turned around and reached his arm out at Lowdun…and…

Until next time!


	26. The Confrontation

Jedi Stories: episode #26 The Confrontation

Jedi Stories:episode #26 The Confrontation

Previously:Frey has walked into the trap and now must fight Poopsie.Catherine and John had a son, Tim Jedi.And now Lowdun has joined the fight.

"No, Frey, I can help you, I've got to."

"Lowdun…"

But Lowdun rushed over to Poopsie and ignited his lightsaber…and Poopsie turned around and reached his arm out at Lowdun…and…half using the Dark Force, and half using his own strength, picks up Lowdun and throws him across the room, slamming him against the wall.After hitting the wall, Lowdun landed on the ground with a thud.Somehow, he had managed to get his right arm (luckily he reacted quickly enough to de-activate his lightsaber) in the way…it had both hit the wall and the ground.

Poopsie says, "you fool.I could never fight you.You just began your training.I would never waste my time on you!I won't kill you as long as you don't cause me any more trouble.If I must, I will kill you." 

Lowdun then tried to get up.But something was really wrong with his arm. 

"Frey, I think I broke my arm.I'm sorry…I wish I could help you.Now I can't even fight."

But Poopsie ignored Lowdun and pretended he was not longer there.He started attacking Frey now more viciously than before.Poopsie did this partly to bring horror to Lowdun, who was watching.

Finally, it annoyed Lowdun so much that he said, "Please stop it!You're torturing him!" and Lowdun could see that his friend's strength was starting to dwindle.

"Oh shut up!" 

And, a small spiteful smile now appeared on Poopsie's face.Frey was now so worn out that he looked as though he was about to collapse.Lowdun's arm was hurting badly now.Poopsie knew that Lowdun was in pain, both from his arm and from in seeing his friend beaten.Poopsie's next move would devastate Lowdun.Poopsie knew this, so he took all the more pleasure in it.Poopsie drew up his lightsaber…and stabbed Frey in a vital part.Not one that would kill him instantly, but one that would be a slow but sure death.Poopsie took great pleasure in seeing the suffering of others.As soon as Frey was stabbed, Poopsie started to take off…but Mary blocked the way.She stopped him. She hit him over the head with a lead pipe and knocked him out. 

Lowdun, still on the ground, but had seen everything, screamed as Frey went down, "No!!!"

But when he tried to get up again, he couldn't because of his arm.Then Mary did her thing and Lowdun was never happier to see the person he loved. 

"Mary!"

Mary ran over to him and helped him up. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Poopsie locked me and Ewok Luck in a room…it's the room before the hallway that led me there." 

"But how did you get out?" 

"I found a secret passageway that led me into the main hall.I came as fast as I cold.I knew you were in trouble.I heard when you first came in." 

Lowdun glanced at Frey and knew that he was alive. 

"Mary, I need some time alone with Frey.Here…(reaching in his pocket with his left hand, which was kind of awkward, for the key.)The first room on your left.I also need you to go outside to the shed.John and Catherine are there.Wait outside by the ship for me.It wont' be long.Now go quickly!"

Mary rushed off as Lowdun made his way to Frey.He knelt down next to him and cried. 

"It's all my fault, Frey.If only I had been the one…" 

Frey interrupted Lowdun.

"Lowdun, I don't think I have much time left, so I'll say first what I want you to know.There will be an Empire, Lowdun.(Not until now does Lowdun know that Frey is not crazy…he believes him fully.)I want you to pass on The Legend of The Chosen One to all the Jedi.Poopsie was a Sith…Lowdun; there will be an Empire.Find the Chosen One. Also, promise me that you will bring my family to safety.Make sure they are safe.Take care of them…" 

"I promise…of course I will, Frey.I would have anyway, even if you had not asked me to.I'll never forget you, Frey." 

"Lowdun, this was not your fault.It was my destiny.Lowdun, I'll always be with you."

As the seconds passed through the entire conversation, Frey's voice has been fading.And Frey died.Lowdun wept over him and dragged his body to the ship where Mary and the others were waiting for him.

Until next time!


	27. Resignation And The Next 20 years

Jedi Stories: Episode #27

Jedi Stories: Episode #27Resignation And The Next 20 years

Previously:The confrontation between Frey and Poopsie has just taken place.Frey was killed in this and Lowdun broke his arm.Mary broke out of here cell and knocked Poopsie out.AS Frey was dying, Lowdun talked to him.Frey gave him the task of passing The Legend of the Chosen One along to the other Jedi's.

And Frey died.Lowdun dragged his body to the ship where Mary and the others were waiting for him.Now, let us go to Poopsie.After Lowdun and the others had long been gone, Poopsie finally woke up with an extremely large bump on his head.For a minute, he had forgotten everything. Then he remembered.He now really hated Frey and his family.

He vowed, "Frey's family will pay.I will go and kill them one day!" 

But Poopsie's plans would have to go on hold for the next 20 years, as he would train his apprentice, his son, Yodar Palpatine Kritch in the Dark ways.Poopsie bothered no one in that time.The galaxy almost forgot he existed…almost.And now, back to Lowdun. After showing off Tim to everyone, John Jedi got in his own ship and Lowdun got in his.Mary, of course rode with Lowdun.Lowdun was in a bad state.After they had taken off quickly and were now safely in hyperspace, Lowdun turned to Mary.

"Mary," he said."I've been thinking a lot in the past few minutes.I no longer wish to be a Jedi Knight.It's just not my life.Frey died because of me; I don't care what Frey said.It's true.You'll still marry me, right Mary?"

"Of course I will, Lowdun.I don't think it was your fault, but I understand why you blame yourself.I would too if I were in your situation." 

Just then, Lowdun sees another Republic ship.

"Hold on, Mary.I've got to send a message to them.It's a Jedi ship."

Lowdun started the transfer process…and he spoke the following words:"This is to all of the Jedi's (Yes, this is where the Jedi's coming home from the capture of Dyrnwyn were last left.This is the message that I said would be said.)Frey Corta is dead.We had a bit of a conflict, okay, a big conflict, but John and Catherine are all right.I also have two other things to say.First off, I am officially resigning from the Jedi Order.Circumstances have changed, and well I…no longer wish to be a Jedi.I hope the force is with you…and the best of luck to you all…and, before Frey died, I promised to pass on a vision.It's a legend really.There will be someone, The Chosen One, who will have an extremely high level of midi-cholorians…here…I've written it out for you…it's on a data card." 

With that, Lowdun closed connection.

Before John and Lowdun had broke connection, John had said, "Thanks, Lowdun.Maybe someday some of our descendants will marry."

Thus, the Republic never learned of the Sith.Back to Qui-Gon and Tiendr.Qui-Gon is interested in this data.After he reads it, he vows to find this Chosen One.Another word about Qui-Gon Jinn.He did earn the ranking of Jedi Knight from capturing the sword.For the next 20 years, he searched and searched for this Chosen One.John and Catherine announced the birth of Tim Jedi to the rest of the Republic.The Republic Capital was completely moved to Coruscant by late in the next month.The Republic continued to prosper.The Republic Senate was established, also.But before we totally close off the Republic, Lowdun received a message from a Republic officer 2 minutes after he had sent the Chosen One file.

The message said, "Lowdun Skywalker.I'm afraid to tell you this, but you must know.This is the gravest of news.My crew just flew by some wreckage…wreckage that was once a ship.We have identified it as your family ship.The ship was intact enough to find the remains of the victims.Lowdun, your parents were murdered by another ship."

Until next time!


	28. Lowdun’s Broken arm and the marriage

Jedi Stories: Episode #28 Lowdun's Broken arm and the marriage

Jedi Stories:Episode #28Lowdun's Broken arm and the marriage

Previously:I have closed up most of the characters and set them up for the next story…which should tell you right now that Jedi Stories is almost over.It'll end with Lowdun's close-up (because he is the main character.)I think they'll be 3 more episodes, counting this one.Anyway, Lowdun has just passed on The Legend of the Chosen One and just now, someone has found out about Alex and Demetre's deaths and has just informed Lowdun.

"Lowdun, your parents were murdered by another ship." 

If Lowdun wasn't devastated already, this really did it.Now, he had two things to blame himself for**.**_When news of this reached Lowdun on his way back to Alderaan, Lowdun only blamed himself.He and Mary moved to Tatooine, a desert planet, and Lowdun pretended he had not heard of the Jedi Knights before_. You see, Frey's vision had been bugging him.Lowdun was afraid of the man dressed in black from Frey's vision.He thought that he could prevent that from happening if he resigned and had nothing more to do with the Jedi.Plus, he was ashamed that he was unable to stop Poopsie Kritch.He just knew that that was who had killed his parents, also.He felt he was a failure in the Force and would always bring bad luck.Frey had told him it would be one of his decedents.Now, before I tell of Lowdun and Mary actually moving to Tatooine, I must close up one more person: Locon Spellbinder, the Head Region.When they actually had their child, they had a daughter, Sally Spellbinder.A year later, they had a son, Correon Spellbinder.They continued to serve the Republic well.(They mean both Locon's family and the Spellbinder's as a whole.)I thought you might be wondering about him.Anyway, back to Lowdun and Mary.

Lowdun says, "Well, how would you like to be a moisture farmer's wife?I'm interested in that sort of thing.I heard there is big money in the business and that it is fairly new.Tatooine's a nice little small desert planet.I've heard it's very good for moisture farming." 

Mary says, "all right, as long as you can be Summoner of Clay Hill." 

By the way, Frey's family had also gone with Lowdun and Mary.Lowdun kind of laughed at that."Yes, I do still need to take Brax and Mrs. Corta (Alice) back to Clay Hill, don't I?"And so Brax and Alice were safely on Clay Hill once again.Brax Corta followed his father's footsteps and became a Jedi Knight.

Before Brax left the ship, he said to Brax, "Your father was my best friend, Brax.If there is anything I could do for you, just let me know.And maybe someday our descendants will be friends or maybe even be husband and wife."

Brax smiled and said, "Maybe." 

For the next 20 years the Corta family lived a happy 20 years (minus Frey)…they were not bothered by the Kritch family.Lowdun and Mary also dropped off Ewok Luck on Endor and he led a happy life.Lowdun and Mary did go to Tatooine.Soon as they got to Mos Espa (the main spaceport), Lowdun went off in search of two people:a minister and a doctor.Lowdun's arm still bothered him and Mary didn't have the equipment to help him very much (remember, she is a nurse.)

Mary said, "I think you ought to get that arm checked out before we're married.It looks bad." 

"It does hurt," says Lowdun.

She knew that it was hurting him a lot.She could tell by his face.They found a doctor and the doctor took an x-ray.

"Yes," said the doctor."It is broken, but it's not bad.It'll heal all right."

So, Lowdun had a cast put on and then the doctor said, "come back in a month and we'll see how it's doing then.I don't think it'll be a problem, though." 

Lowdun left him and went to look for a minister.They found one and Lowdun and Mary had a simple wedding.No reception…no one else knew about it.Then, Lowdun went back to the main part of the spaceport (with Mary holding his good hand) to look for a job so he could raise enough money to buy land and the moisture farm equipment the he would need.

Until next time!


	29. Life on Tatooine

Jedi Stories: episode #29 Life on Tatooine

Jedi Stories:episode #29 Life on Tatooine

Since Maurders aren't so bright, they didn't know the true meaning of the message of Dyrnwyn.Only the man Mr. Orange Idiot had shot & killed only two months before, knew the true meaning. As you will see, dire consequences will result!(Probably review from episode 17)

Now Lowdun and his wife have been married about a year and a half.Lowdun's arm had healed fine.They had been living in the apartments in Mos Espa.Mary got pregnant and is now about to have the kid.Lowdun is looking into moving from Mos Espa (where they originally settled on Tatooine) to establish a claim to start a moisture farm.Lowdun looks at his boss, Mr. Calrissian.

"Mr. Calrissian, mind if I ask you something…" 

"Sure, what about?" 

"Do you know much about moisture farming?"

"Hmmm. What do you mean?" 

"You know, when people take moisture from the air and it turns into water in those machines.They also raise plants.I've heard it done before on desert planets like this."

Mr. Calrissian says, "Sure…I suppose you could try it.You're thinking about starting a farm yourself, aren't you?"

Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, guess you'll need a vaporator.I can supply you with one." 

"Sure and I'll repay you, you can count on it!" 

That very afternoon, Lowdun took the vaporator given to him and set out across the steaming hot desert with his wife.Tatooine has two suns, so it's extra warm.Mary saw a piece of land she liked.Lowdun agreed with her to settle there after testing the moisture level.Surprisingly, it was very high.Lowdun saw some Jawas nearby and asked them for help at making a house.The Jawa happily agreed.The Skywalkers (Lowdun and Mary) did not know that they were not alone out in the desert…far across it was another house.We will speak of that later.They had that house built within 3 hours.Late into the afternoon, Mary gave birth to a baby boy.They named him Summoner.They named him this because his father (Lowdun) had been the Summoner of Clay Hill back on Mos Espa.Lowdun had laughed when he heard the title because of Mary's joke earlier.He was Tatooine's contact person with the Planet of Clay Hill.He had held the job well and had occasionally come into contact with Brax Corta.Lowdun and Mary were very happy with their life and with their only child so far.In the next couple of years, Lowdun's farm prospered.He had many vaporators that produced large amounts of water.Lowdun's wife was again pregnant and they had another boy that they named Brax. Of course, to honor Frey, the name Brax was chosen.Brax being after Frey Corta's Brax.Brax is a year younger than Summoner. They ran into a couple Bantha problems, but nothing too major.Some more farmers moved close to Lowdun.Lowdun called his establishment Anchorhead.One day, as Lowdun was going about his work…a visitor stopped by.He was a stranger to Lowdun; he'd never seen the man before in his life.

Until next time!


	30. Moisture Farmers and the Promise

Jedi Stories: episode #30 Moisture Farmers and the Promise

Jedi Stories:episode #30 Moisture Farmers and the Promise

He was a stranger to Lowdun; he'd never seen the man before in his life.The man was Owen Kenobi.4 years later, would have a kid: Ben Kenobi.Owen still lived with that young Bantha, Bantha Sam.Bantha Sam proved to be a very good bantha in the past couple of years.Owen was a Jedi Knight…he just farmed on the side.Anyway, Jedi Knight Owen Kenobi had known that others had lived on the other side of the desert.He heard it from the summoning tower to Clay Hill, the Republic center on Mos Espa.He had decided to give a little time for the others to get settled in.So, when he came to the first house (the oldest one) (he could tell because it was more weathered than the others.)A fairly young man opened the door.It was Lowdun. 

"Hello, fellow farmer.I thought it best we moisture farmers stick together.We should be informed of each other in case something comes up…such as Bantha raids, the Tusken Raider attacks (Sandpeople), or the Jawas.The Jawas are by far more friendlier than the rest." 

Lowdun nodded. 

"All right, I agree.The farmers will keep in touch.Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pay back an old friend.Feel free to stop in as often as you like!"

With that, Lowdun took off in his landspeeder towards Mos Espa.Up until a couple of years ago, Lowdun had been the Summoner of Clay Hill…he was to inform the Republic of anything out of the ordinary.(Tatooine was closely connected to Clay Hill).Lowdun had not been there in two years.He hoped Mr. Calrissian was still there.Lowdun told himself he would not return until he had enough profit to pay back Mr. Calrissian.Lowdun went up to Mr. Calrissian's door (at least the last he knew it was) and prayed.His prayers were answered.Mr. Calrissian came to the door with a broad smile.

Lowdun says, "I've come back and brought you my promise."

It was exactly the amount the first vaporator had cost.

Mr. Calrissian says, "I guess Lowdun Skywalker sure keeps his promises." 

Lowdun acknowledged that with a nod.Life on Tatooine went well for the moisture farmers for the next 18 years.Little incident happened.

The End


	31. Jedi Stories Credits

Jedi Stories: episode #31 Jedi Stories Credits

Jedi Stories:episode #31 Jedi Stories Credits

Yes, this is being treated the same as Endor was, (as all stories will be), the very last episode being credits.

Here we go:

-George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars fro the force, Qui-Gon Jinn, Skywalker, Jedi, Dark Side, Light Side, banthas, Yoda, Coruscant, Alderaan, Endor, Sith, Clones, the Republic, Ewoks, the Senate, Wookiees, Calrissian, Kenobi, Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi, Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor, Mind control, The Chosen One, Darth Vader, Padawan, Sandpeople, Jawas, lightsaber, Hutts, and whatever else that I forget to mention.(Star Wars is my favorite movie)

-Spellbinder, the second part my stories are based on.It is my favorite TV series.The idea of:the doorway, the scene between Frey and Elliot in episode #3, Spellbinder, Lowdun (even though I got the name wrong), Locon, Clay Hill, Summoner, Summoner of Clay Hill, Correon, Maurders, and whatever else I left out.Spellbinder was on the Disney Channel.

-The Prydain Chronicles (written and created by Lloyd Alexander).It is my favorite book series.The idea of:Dyrnwyn, gwythaints, Anuvuin, the inscription, the idea of someone searching for someone in a legend.

-Also, when this was an Internet Story (it was part of the Internet Story Endor) on my page it will now be a different Internet Story.I'm thinking Tatooine or Prydain, but I'm not sure.I'd have to go look it up, a participator in my story, who I know as Dash Corta, made up Frey & Brax.I added him into the written Jedi Stories when I revised them that is why the #'s changed.I also added in the Sith scene at the beginning because I thought it would be neat and make the story more interesting.

-The rest was from my head!

-The Legends that I wrote that correspond directly with Jedi Stories are:

-Legend #3:The Legend of the Chosen One

-Legend #7:Legend of the Jedi Knights

-_______________________________________________________________

-* Jedi Stories was the 3rd written story.It too was originally going to contain a bunch of time.I've divided it down even further…mostly because episode I was rapidly coming upon me and I wanted to be sure I said what I predicted before it came out.I never got to write them all by then….

Official Pineapple People Seal

But the story is not over yet…to continue the story….

Now, journey with Shmi as she fights an unjust husband, as Brax Skywalker goes on adventures, and as Tim and Sally fight for their child.

This story is the connecting story…it will set things up for The Phantom Menace time frame (second half) and beyond.This story comes in two parts (which may break apart later):I will write the first half and whatever I need to in the 2nd half, then will come back and finish it later.

Anuvuin

Coming next!


End file.
